


It Feels Best When My Headcount Rests Firmly On Your Chest

by CalmDownJamalDontPullOutThe9



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Snow Day, Trans Female Character, i was yearning when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27782239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmDownJamalDontPullOutThe9/pseuds/CalmDownJamalDontPullOutThe9
Summary: Webby tries to convince Lena to join her in the snow but things take a much softer turn by the end.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	It Feels Best When My Headcount Rests Firmly On Your Chest

**Author's Note:**

> YES I headcannon Lena as mtf trans, YES I know the title is from I Still Adore You by The Oozes  
> (Let Me Live I'm Trying So Hard To Contain My Insatiable Desire For Physical Contact)
> 
> Also- this is the first time I've ever published something to this website and dear god I don't know what I'm looking at. I'm always open to criticism and whatnot, I don't write fanfiction often :]

“Come on, Lena!” A very energetic Webby Vanderquack was practically bubbling over with excitement. Something wonderful had happened last night, something splendid and beautiful. Webby’s favorite thing in the whole wide world: snow!

Now, Lena knew Webby loved the snow and had it been anyone else crushing her ribs by flopping around, she would have been upset. “Calm down, Pink--” Lena pulled the blankets tighter around her, “--the snow isn’t going anywhere.”

“But it will! It’ll melt in approximately twenty-nine hours judging from the weather forecast, region patterns, and intensity of the sun’s rays!” The audible desperation to get out of the house only made the older duck roll over under her covers.

“Aren’t the triplets up and available?”

“Playing with them isn’t the same…”

“And why’s that?”

“They're not… I don't know…” Webby reached down and brushed a little hair from in front of Lena’s eyes. “They’re not you.”

Maybe it was the sincerity in her voice, or how tenderly she’d brushed Lena’s hair that made her sit up with rosy cheeks. Lena kept the blanket pulled tight around her shoulders as she shrunk into herself, staring down with closed eyes. “H-hey, Pink? Can you… can you look away for a little bit? These feelings are always the worst in the mornings.”

“Oh! Of course! Do you want me to grab your sweaters real quick?"

“That’d be fantastic, thanks.”

Webby hopped off the bed and landed gracefully in front of the closet, pulling Lena’s favorite sweater out. She returned to the side of the bed. “Hungry? I can get you breakfast and your meds while you get dressed.”

“You’re the best, what would I do without you?”

“Probably go insane or something. Being left with your thoughts isn’t fun.”

Lena’s small hum told Webby it was time to leave, but when she did the blanket didn’t get removed. _Don’t think too hard about it. Just take the blanket off, put the shirt on, get moving. Why did Aunt Magica have to construct me this way?_

Fifteen minutes passed before she was scrambling to get the sweater over her head. Having her good mood successfully spoiled, she splashed some water on her face and went downstairs to greet her ever so bouncy Webbigail.

Even though the home itself was sickeningly expensive, parts of the house still were freezing cold during the winter. The kitchen happened to be one of those places. The cheery demeanor of the smaller duck couldn’t mask the shivers that made her feathers ruffle.

“Wish I had a sweater like yours.”

“Who needs my sweater when you have me as a whole?” As an impulsive decision, Lena slipped her arms around Webby’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

There was a small pause in Webby’s movements and she felt her mind blank. It was too brief for anyone but her to notice. The feeling wasn’t unwelcome by any means, just foreign to her. It was almost enough to want to go back to bed; the home-y, warm feeling felt like molasses on buttered toast. Maybe that’s because that was the breakfast she’d cooked for the duck attached to her.

“You’re awfully touchy-feely today.” Webby murmured absentmindedly.

“Mm, is it an issue?”

“No… just new.”

The door to the kitchen opened and three rowdy, young ducks came tumbling through, each dressed in snow-suitable attire respective to their favorite color. They paid no attention to the startled girls at the sink while they ran out the back door.

“That reminds me, you need to bundle up before you go barreling outside in the cold with them.”

“I’ll be fine! I’ve studied ancient techniques of staying warm and conserving body heat for when you need it most!” Webby tried wiggling from her grasp, but Lena held her firmly and led her back upstairs. The breakfast was ignored.

“Absolutely not. You’ll catch a cold!”

“Clothing restricts my martial arts tactics!”

“It’s the _snow_ , Webby, you don’t need your martial arts training for that.”

The younger of the two stopped arguing and squirming around, mostly because of the way Lena had picked her up, but she’d never say that aloud.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already, Pink.”

“I’m not! You’re just really warm, I never noticed how warm you were before.” She wrapped her arms around Lena’s neck and legs around her waist, clinging like a koala.

“Are you sure? You look a little, I don’t know, drowsy.”

“Mmph,” Webby swiftly tucked her face into the crook of her neck, leaving the taller bright red and fumbling for words.

“Webby…” she breathed out, at a loss of what to do. Should she get back to bed? Grab the clothes and get ready to go outside? Stand on the steps and malfunction like she was already?

“Can we stay like this?” Her voice came out muffled as she hugged Lena tighter.

“Sure… can’t believe you’re choosing me over snow, though.”

“Be quiet you beautiful idiot, there’s still twenty-eight more hours.”


End file.
